


Second chance

by liamschimera



Series: Restoration [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: Scott just kneels down, staring at his beta and he knows what Scott sees. Himself.





	Second chance

Liam remembers what it was like for Hayden to break up with him, for her to move from Beacon Hills. He remembers laying in bed for days, eating junkfood, and yelling.

This isn’t what that is, this is grief in its purest form. This is like when Hayden died and Liam didn’t speak to anyone for days, he locked himself away and swallowed the key just to feel something other than the burning sting of tears. There’s no cure for what he’s feeling, the only thing that could get him out of his closet where he’s curled in a ball, holding his body in his arms is Theo walking through the door and telling him to get up. 

The door opens, it's Mason and Scott. They look worried but all Liam can register is the blinding light of the sun. 

“Its been five days, Liam. Please, come out. Your mom and dad are worried.” Mason tells him, pleading for Liam to leave the closet.

Scott just kneels down, staring at his beta and he knows what Scott sees.  **Himself**. 

“Liam, you gotta remember what he said. Another lifetime, yeah? You’ll see him again, someway somehow. The universe is weird like that.” Mason tries again. 

This time Liam reacts full bodily, he sits up. The blanket he’d stolen from Theo’s truck falling from his shoulders. He’d stolen a lot of stuff from Theo’s truck, anything to surround him with the scent of the chimera. 

“No, I don’t want Theo in another lifetime. I don’t want to be with him in an alternate universe. I love him vicariously and completely in this world, in this life, and I never want to change that. I wish I could have told him that.” There are tears in his eyes and a pain so severe that Mason visibly flinches. 

Scott reaches out for his beta, trying to soothe him. “Liam, I know what you’re going through. Its something I’ve experienced, something we’ve all experienced.  _You’re not **alone**_.” 

He shakes his head, batting the hand away. His eyes flash and he lets out a feral growl, a warning. His control is shaky, the beast untamed. 

“ _Get out_. I want you  **out**.” He says, settling back into the blankets. Curling into them and letting the scent placate the wolf inside. 

His friends leave and he’s not sure if he’s happy or sad that they went so easily, he knows Theo would have stayed, would have pushed and prodded until Liam was on his feet ready to fight and forgetting all about what had been keeping him down. 

Its later after Scott and Mason left, Liam’s still wrapped up in Theo’s scent but there’s a thought in the back of his mind. He sneaks out, making his way to Deaton’s. There had been talk of burying him, but they’d all agreed to wait till Liam was ready so he could be there. He knows he has a limited window because Deaton will know someone has broken in. He goes straight to the freezer, when he opens it he’s greeted with the body of Theo Raeken wrapped in a simple white sheet. He ignores the way his heart lurches in his mouth, the way bile creeps up his throat. He bends down and wraps his arm around the dead chimera. Lifting him up. He’s been driving Theo’s truck, it still smells like him. Like his scent is permanently embedded in the seats. He drives out into the woods, doesn’t stop until he reaches the place at the forefront of his mind. Liam places Theos body on the Nemeton hoping the magic surrounding the dead tree can keep the body preserved. He prays to a God his mother taught him about so many years ago and he goes to the one place that Theo Raeken knew better than all of them. When he ends up in the dread doctors lab he tries not to think about the horrible things that happened there, he focuses on the tools and the harsh chemicals because he knows the answer is here.

Theo had brought Hayden back, he’d brought Corey back.

If there was a way to get back Theo Raeken.  _It was here_.


End file.
